papertoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bit+ Series
Bit+ Paper Toys by series CREATOR: ITP Studios RELEASE DATE: 2012 WEBSITE: ''ideatopaperstudios.blogspot.com 'WARNING:' The numbers are all mixed up and some releases haven't been assigned to a series. I contacted the author but he hasn't responded.'' -Shadree Series 0 "Centuri WOTN" BITplus 043 Centuri.png|049 Centuri.png BITplus 044 Brakka.png|050 Brakka.png Series 1 "the Marvelous" BITplus 001 Spider-Man.png|001 Spider-Man BITplus 002 Venom.png|002 Venom BITplus 003 Hulk.png|003 Hulk BITplus 004 Red Hulk.png|004 Red Hulk BITplus 005 Wolverine.png|005 Wolverine BITplus 054 Wolverine.png|054 Wolverine (X-force Variant) BITplus 006 DeadPool.png|006 Deadpool BITplus 055 Deadpool.png|055 Deadpool (X-force Variant) Series 2 "Ninja Turtles" BITplus 009 Donatello.png|009 Donatello BITplus 057 Donatello bw.png|057 Donatello (black & white variant) BITplus 010 Michelangelo.png|010 Michelangelo BITplus 058 Michelangelo bw.png|058 Michelangelo (black & white variant) BITplus 011 Leonardo.png|011 Leonardo BITplus 059 Leonardo bw.png|059 Leonardo (black & white variant) BITplus 012 Raphael.png|012 Raphael BITplus 060 Raphael bw.png|060 Raphael (black & white variant) BITplus 013 Splinter.png|013 Splinter BITplus 013 Casey Jones.png|013 Casey Jones BITplus 014 Kraang.png|014 Kraang BITplus 015 Shredder.png|015 Shredder BITplus 016 Foot Soldier.png|016 Foot Soldier Series 3 "Trick or Screamers" BITplus 017 Vampire.png|017 Vampire BITplus 018 Mummy.png|018 Mummy BITplus 056 Zombie.png|056 Zombie BITplus 061 Spooky.png|061 Spooky BITplus 062 Scary.png|062 Scary Series 4 "Worlds Finest" BITplus 019 Batman.png|019 Batman BITplus 020 Batman.png|020 Batman (Classic) BITplus 021 Flash.png|021 Flash BITplus 022 ReverseFlash.png|022 Professor Zoom (Reverse Flash) BITplus 023 Superman.png|023 Superman.png BITplus 024 Green Lantern.png|024 Green Lantern BITplus 025 Sinestro.png|025 Sinestro BITplus 027 Joker.png|027 Joker BITplus 028 Doomsday.png|028 Doomsday BITplus Swamp Thing.png|Swamp Thing Series 5 "Indy Legends" BITplus 029 Hellboy.png|029 Hellboy BITplus 030 Usagi Yojimbo.png|030 Usagi Yojimbo BITplus 031 Vampirella.png|031 Vampirella BITplus 032 Tick.png|032 Tick BITplus 033 Spawn.png|033 Spawn BITplus 034 the Maxx.png|034 the Maxx BITplus 035 Judge Dredd.png|035 Judge Dredd BITplus 036 Savage Dragon.png|036 Savage Dragon Series 6 "Little Bitters" BITplus 037 Chewy.png|037 Chewy BITplus 039 Cruncher.png|039 Cruncher BITplus 038 Munchie.png|038 Munchie BITplus 040 ChompChomp.png|040 ChompChomp Series 6.5 "Tanpopo" BITplus 046 Kuro Poddle.png|046 Kuro Poddle BITplus 047 Kuro Spector.png|047 Kuro Spector BITplus 048 Kuro Wolf.png|048 Kuro Wolf Series 7 "Saturday Mornings" BITplus 041 Kim Possible.png|041 Kim Possible BITplus 042 Shego.png|042 Shego BITplus 043 Finn.png|043 Finn BITplus 044 Samurai Jack.png|044 Samurai Jack BITplus 045 Aku.png|045 Aku BITplus 051 Jake.png|051 Jake BITplus 052 Cake.png|052 Cake BITplus 053 Fionna.png|053 Fionna BITplus 100 Gir.png|100 Invader Zim: Gir BITplus 099 Zim.png|099 Invader Zim Series 8 "New Hope" BITplus 012 Lando Calrissian.png|012 Lando Calrissian BITplus 013 Emperor.png|013 Emperor BITplus 014 Jabba the Hut.png|014 Jabba the Hut BITplus 015 Stormtrooper.png|015 Stormtrooper BITplus 016 Shadow Stormtrooper.png|016 Shadow Stormtrooper BITplus 065 Chewbacca.png|065 Chewbacca BITplus 067 Luke Skywalker.png|067 Luke Skywalker BITplus 068 Ben Kenobi.png|068 Ben Kenobi BITplus 069 DarthVader.png|069 Darth Vader BITplus 070 Han Solo.png|070 Han Solo BITplus 071 Princess Leia.png|071 Princess Leia BITplus 072 C3PO.png|072 C3PO BITplus 073 R2D2.png|073 R2D2 BITplus 074 Boba Fett.png|074 Boba Fett BITplus 163 Wicket.png|163 Wicket BITplus 164 Yoda.png|164 Yoda Series 9 "Game On" BITplus 075 Earthworm Jim.png|075 Earthworm Jim BITplus 077 Akuma.png|077 Akuma BITplus 076 Ryu.png|076 Ryu BITplus 078 Link.png|078 Link BITplus 009 Dark Link.png|009 Dark Link BITplus 079 ChunLi.png|079 Chun-Li BITplus 080 Ken.png|080 Ken BITplus 082 Ezio.png|082 Ezio BITplus 081 Kratos.png|081 Kratos Series 10 "the Marvelous 2" BITplus 083 Daredevil.png|083 Daredevil BITplus 084 Elektra.png|084 Elektra BITplus 085 Black Widow.png|085 Black Widow BITplus 086 Hawkeye.png|086 Hawkeye BITplus 087 Ghost Rider.png|087 Ghost Rider BITplus 088 Iron Fist.png|088 Iron Fist BITplus 089 Loki.png|089 Loki BITplus 090 Thor.png|090 Thor Series 11 "Worlds Finest 2" BITplus 091 Wonder Woman.png|091 Wonder Woman BITplus 092 Aquaman.png|092 Aquaman BITplus 093 Nightwing.png|093 Nightwing BITplus 094 Bane.png|094 Bane BITplus 095 Batwoman.png|095 Batwoman BITplus 097 Poison Ivy.png|097 Poison Ivy BITplus 096 Catwoman.png|096 Catwoman BITplus 098 Harley Quinn.png|098 Harley Quinn Series 12 "Indy Legends" BITplus 131 Atomic Robo.png|131 Atomic Robo BITplus 132 HeroBear.png|132 HeroBear BITplus 133 Stalk.png|133 the Stalk BITplus 134 Red Sonja.png|134 Red Sonja BITplus 135 Hannah.png|135 Rat Queens: Hannah BITplus 136 Dee.png|136 Rat Queens: Dee BITplus 137 Invincible.png|137 Invincible BITplus 138 Tank Girl.png|138 Tank Girl Series 13 "Trick or Screamers" BITplus 140 Frankenstein.png|140 Frankenstein's Monster BITplus 141 Wolfman.png|141 Wolfman BITplus 142 Zombie Girl.png|142 Zombie Girl BITplus 143 Black Lagoon.png|143 Creature from the Black Lagoon BITplus 144 Shaun.png|144 Shaun of the Dead BITplus 145 Ash.png|145 Ash (Army of Darkness) BITplus 146 Freddy.png|146 Freddy Krueger BITplus 147 Jason.png|147 Jason Voorhees Series 14 "Saturday Mornings" BITplus 148 He-Man.png|148 He-Man BITplus 149 Skeletor.png|149 Skeletor BITplus 150 She-Ra.png|150 She-Ra BITplus 151 Cat-Ra.png|151 Cat-Ra BITplus 152 Optimus Prime.png|152 Optimus Prime BITplus 153 Megatron.png|153 Megatron BITplus 154 Marceline.png|154 Marceline BITplus 155 Bubblegum.png|155 Bubblegum BITplus 156 BMO.png|156 BMO Anime BITplus Anime 001 No Face.png|Anime 001 No Face BITplus Anime 002 Princess Mononoke.png|Anime 002 Princess Mononoke BITplus Anime 003 Totoro.png|Anime 003 Totoro BITplus Anime 004 Godzilla.png|Anime 004 Godzilla Commissions BITplus 102 Jude Lizowski.png|102 Jude Lizowski (6Teen) BITplus 103 Chris McLean.png|103 Chris McLean (Total Drama Island) BITplus 104 Trevor.png|104 Trevor (Sidekick) PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|105 Balls PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|106 Mustard PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|107 Kagagi PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|108 Matthew Craver PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|109 Windigo PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|110 Brute PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|111 Minion PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|112 Wisakedjak PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|113 Pagwoudi Inini PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|114 Claw PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|115 Tommy PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|116 Cassie "A Mad Tea-Party" KickStarter BITplus 063 Roger.png|063 Roger BITplus 064 Connie.png|064 Connie PaperToysWiki-cube placeholder.png|101 Matilda Unassigned BITplus 019 Batgirl.png|019 Batgirl BITplus 020 Moon Knight.png|020 Moon Knight BITplus 021 Ultron.png|021 Ultron BITplus 022 Ultron Sentry.png|022 Ultron Sentry BITplus 023 Carnage.png|023 Carnage BITplus 026 RGEN Bears.png|026 Ninja Bears (2012 Business Card Design) BITplus 162 Spiderwoman.png|162 Spiderwoman BITplus Green Arrow.png|Green Arrow Category:Incomplete